The present invention relates to a storage shelf system with vertical supports and with horizontally extending transverse beams that are connected to the vertical supports. Profiled shelves with formed bearing surfaces and guide surfaces for vertically supporting as well as laterally guiding the goods to be stored on the shelf system are arranged on the beams.
Such storage shelf systems are suitable first of all for warehouse-type storage facilities with automated computer-controlled placement into storage and removal from storage of parcel goods etc., for example, of containers or goods stored on pallets. The storage shelf system for this purpose is divided into a plurality of compartments arranged on top one another and adjacent to one another which, with respect to their depth, can extend to such a length that in each individual compartment a plurality of goods can be stored behind one another. For placing into storage or removing from storage it is necessary to slide the pieces or parcels within the compartment for which purpose an elongate planar bearing surfaces are required which support from below at least the longitudinal edges of the parcels or pieces and guides them during displacement laterally in order to prevent canting of the parcels or pieces within the compartment.
For providing individual compartments such a known shelf system for warehouse storage facilities is comprised of a system of vertical supports to which are connected horizontal beams at respective spacing for defining the height of the compartment.
The horizontal beams extend along the front and back side of the shelf system and serve, in addition to connecting the vertical supports, to support profiled members that extent at a right angle to the horizontal beams into the depth of the shelf system on which then the bearing surfaces for vertically supporting as well as the guide surfaces for laterally guiding the parcels or pieces are arranged. The profiled members are shaped as elongate angle pieces and are connected in pairs to the horizontal beams so that the supported pieces or parcels with their longitudinal edges are supported on the profiled members facing one another.
It is a disadvantage of such shelf systems that they are very labor intensive with regard to assembling them. Each profiled member must be connected to the forward and rearward horizontal beam and, furthermore, the distance between the left and the right profiled members that form together the compartment of the storage system must be exactly observed because only then a canting-free guiding of the goods between the profiled members is assured.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a shelf system for storage facilities for receiving goods arranged behind one another in rows which can be mounted in a shorter period of time as compared to known shelf systems.